


Trevor's Punishment

by San121



Series: Pick Your Poison [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Blood licking, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121
Summary: Trevor doesn't go looking for fights, can't afford to go looking for them with his companions being who they are. But when someone needs help, he's reluctant to leave them be, dragging him into a fight. Sypha and Alucard both warned him not to do such a thing, however when he still gets into a fight, they have to punish him.





	1. How it Begins

Trevor frowns at Sypha and Alucard as the two talk about him in front of him, as if he isn’t currently bound to the bed with rope from… somewhere. Although, his left wrist feels a bit heavy, enough that he looks up and nearly curses as the handle of his whip rests against his wrist.

“… I do agree, he is physically attractive. However, he opens his mouth and…” Alucard trails off, waving his hand. Sypha nods in agreement, adding, “His rudeness can a certain charm when it isn’t aimed at us.” Alucard hums in agreement, his hand resting on Trevor’s bare foot.

“As interesting as this conversation sounds, why am I tied to the bed with my own whip?” Trevor asks, pulling against his whip in hopes of getting free. Alucard and Sypha both look at him, Sypha appearing surprised while Alucard just raises an eyebrow.

“I thought you would be unconscious longer,” Sypha admits, crossing her arms while Alucard smirks. The Dhampir strides up the bed, his fingertips lightly running up Trevor’s calf, thigh, abs, and chest, causing Trevor to realize he’s naked except for a sheet draped over his dick.

“I believe you know the answer to your own question, Belmont,” Alucard sighs, his voice soft and shockingly sexual, causing Trevor to tense. Although, now that Trevor thinks about it, he recalls Sypha warning him about going to a bar and what his “punishment” would be. Snorting, Trevor rolls his eyes, looking at Sypha to drawl, “I’m so sorry for going to the bar and, despite trying to avoid it, getting into a bar fight.” The Speaker presses her lips together, looking frustrated at his sarcastic tone while Alucard chuckles.

“It seems, Belnades, that he has not learnt his lesson,” Alucard huffs, his lips curved into a small smile. Sypha huffs herself, pouting as she thinks, probably an attempt to make Trevor actually feel remorse for fighting the assholes in the bar (they were trying to claim a bar wench was a witch because she knew how to brew great ale. Trevor was glad to kick their asses, even if the bar wench fled as soon as she found out he was a Belmont). She blinks as a bright blush crosses her face, as she motions for Alucard to walk back over to her. The two whisper quietly to each other, glancing at Trevor from time to time, especially at the sheet draped over his cock. Trevor, while usually not against such scrutiny, shifts nervously at his helplessness in this situation. His traveling companions part and smile at him, predatory and far too sexually charged for Trevor’s dick to handle.

“I believe we have an idea of how to punish you,” Sypha hums, her voice dropping a touch as her accent thickens.

“Indeed, a punishment you will definitely learn from,” Alucard adds, his own tone sounding just rough enough to arouse Trevor even more. The two walk around the bed, causing Trevor to whimper with arousal.

“Who will be the one to give you your punishment, Belmont,” The two ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want Sypha only, read Ch.2  
> For Alucard only, read Ch.3  
> Ch.4 will have both, so please have a little patience.


	2. The Pout

“Sypha,” Trevor blurts, swallowing around the knot in his throat. Sypha blinks as Alucard chuckles, shaking his long blond hair out of his face.

“Then I will leave it to you, Belnades,” he tells her with a bow, striding from the room with all the elegance of a princeling. Trevor watches the Dhampir exit, jumping as the sound of heavy cloth drops onto the floor. Snapping his attention to Sypha, Trevor inhales sharply as she finishes undressing. He knew she was thin, had felt it when he pulled her to his chest as they fell into the catacombs under Gresit, but to see her clear skin and soft curves himself, Trevor feels his cock twitch in interest. Sypha raises her head, posture of a queen, even as her face and ears turn a vibrant red, walking up to the bed and climbing up. Shifting until she straddles Trevor’s hips, Sypha sniffs, a frown on her face.

“You didn’t listen to me, so, when you start begging, I won’t listen to you,” Sypha tells him, her face serious despite the blush on her face. Trevor blinks before letting a smirk cross his face.

“You think I would beg for you to stop?” he asks, cocking his head to the side. Sypha gives him a blank look before sighing.

“Obviously not,” Sypha sighs, sitting herself on to his hips, right over his dick. Cocking her head to the side and gives Trevor a too-sweet smile as she says, “I meant I won’t go faster or let you release until I’ve had my fun.” He feels a sense of dread even as his dick twitches again in interest while Sypha leans down to press a kiss to his collarbone. She runs her hands up his abs, lightly scratching at his skin with her nails as she drags her hands down to his hips. She grinds down on Trevor’s cock, startling a sharp inhale from him as she hums.

“You really need to learn some manners,” Sypha huffs, pulling at the cover off of Trevor’s dick, leaving it twitching in the open air. Sypha blushes at the sight of his cock, averting her eyes even as her hand softly grasps his cock, causing him to gasp.

“And, so, you take it upon yourself,” Trevor gasps, attempting to buck into her hand. Sypha stills and loosens her hands, getting a whine from him as she finishes for him, “to teach you some manners, yes.”

“Shit,” Trevor gasps, pulling against his whip again. Sypha retightens her grip and starts to jerk Trevor off, leaning down to lick at the tip of his dick, startling another gasp from Trevor. Leaning down, she sucks at his dick, drawing out a moan from Trevor as he attempts to buck into her mouth. She pushes his hips down and sucks, licking at the underside of his cock and hollowing her cheeks to cause more suction on his dick.

“Oh Hell, shit Sypha,” Trevor groans, tossing his head back, clenching his teeth at the roll of pleasure going through his body. Sypha hums around his cock, pulling away just as Trevor was on the cusp of release (it’s been months since he found a willing partner, damn it. He can usually hold out longer), and she leans against the foot board of the bed, spreading her legs to let Trevor see her vagina.

“Shit, Sypha. Please,” Trevor croaks as she rubs her fingers against her entrance. Sypha looks Trevor straight in the eye, despite the bright red still on her face, and smirks, cocking her head to the side as her other hand trails up to her breast, playing with one nipple.

“Well, Trevor. You knew that you would be in trouble if you got into another bar fight,” Sypha sighs, letting her head fall back as a soft moan escapes her mouth. Trevor pulls against his whip, releasing a low whine as his erection twitches painfully as he watches Sypha play with herself.

“While we know you wouldn’t get into a bar fight without a reason,” Sypha continues, rolling her neck to let her look at Trevor again, “We warned you about getting into a fight. Now, you need to say something before we can continue.”

“Shit, Sypha. Please, please. I need it,” Trevor begs, his cock twitching eagerly as Sypha drops her hand from her breast to trail up his cock lightly.

“That’s not what you need to say,” Sypha huffs, looking unimpressed despite her nudity. Lightly scratching Trevor’s thigh, she leans down, her breast above his dick.

“I’m sorry, shit, I’m sorry. Please Sypha,” Trevor tries, bucking his hips for some form of contact. She crawls up his body, hovering her entrance over Trevor’s erection.

“Close, but still not quite what you need to say,” Sypha explains, her hands on his chest. Trevor groans, dropping his head against the bed as he still pulls against his whip.

“I swear, I won’t even walk into another bar for the next week if you let me fuck you,” Trevor begs, looking at Sypha as pleadingly as he can. She blinks at him in surprise, mumbling, “I didn’t know you could do that look.”

“Please, Sypha. I won’t get into another bar fight, I stay out of bars for a week, just let me fuck you,” Trevor begs again. Sighing, Sypha slowly begins to lower herself on to Trevor’s cock, the two of them moaning at the feeling.

“Shit,” Trevor grunts as Sypha continues to slowly slide down his cock, careful not to hurt either of them. She looks him in the eye, her thighs trembling despite her smirk, as she replies, “I hope not, otherwise I might not have sex with you again.” Trevor jolts, lifting his head quickly to stare at her with wide eyes only for them to roll back when she experimentally rolls her hips.

“Jesus of Nazareth, don’t stop, Sypha,” Trevor moans. Sypha hums in reply, starting up her own pace, leaving Trevor to moan and let her ride his cock. Her hands are back on her breasts, toying with her nipples as a show for Trevor, which he very much appreciates. Despite being in control, she let out little moans and gasps that turned Trevor on even more, leaving him just at the edge until she lets out a loud gasp and tightens around him in climax. Gritting his teeth, Trevor releases inside Sypha, groaning as she collapses on top of him.

“So, no bars for the next week and no more bar fights,” Sypha breaths, leaning onto Trevor. With a groan, Trevor mumbles, “How the hell am I gonna get a drink this next week?”

“You aren’t,” Alucard states, startling both humans. Sypha covers herself with the blanket while Trevor covers his legs to hide his dick from the Dhampir’s gaze. Alucard doesn’t react to their attempts at modesty, instead handing Sypha her cloaks before striding to the head board to undo Trevor’s whip from his wrists.

“Well, shit,” Trevor groans, pulling his hands down to rub at his eyes. Alucard snorts (elegantly, because of course the bastard could even snort with an air of elegance), turning to Sypha and betting, “He’ll be in a bar in two days’ time.”

“If he is?” she prods.

“I’ll get to fuck him. If he’s not, I’ll let you choose who to fuck,” Alucard offers, causing Trevor to choke even as he sits up in the bed. Sypha looks at the ceiling, obviously thinking while Trevor snaps, “I think I should get a say in this.” Alucard turns to him with a bland look.

“If you break your promise, then I get to punish you, similar to how Sypha punished you,” Alucard explains, waving his hand flippantly.

“I don’t look at men like that,” Trevor lies (the first fight against Alucard was the hardest fight in a while for Trevor, on multiple levels), crossing his arms and thankful for the fact that he just had a release. Alucard slowly raises an eye brow while Sypha snorts.

“You stare at Alucard’s ass when you end up walking behind him,” Sypha points out, getting a smirk from Alucard. Trevor looks away from his companions, cursing himself while the two exchange a meaningful glance.

“If he doesn’t go to the bar, how about all of us get together for the night,” Sypha offers. Trevor’s flaccid cock twitches in interest while Alucard looks at her in approval.

“I like how you think,” Alucard praises, causing Sypha to preen and Trevor to realize just how fucked he is.


	3. The Fangs

“Let’s see what you think is punishment, Vampire,” Trevor challenges, even as his gut screams how bad of an idea it is. Sypha nods, glancing between the two men before fleeing the room, muttering, “I’ll come back later.” Alucard waits until the door is closed before he strides over to the bed, lifting Trevor’s legs onto his shoulders and licked his asshole. Trevor jolts, looking at Alucard in shock before the Dhampir tosses the cover that had covered his dick over Trevor’s head.

“What the hell?” Trevor snaps, inhaling sharply as Alucard’s tongue prods into Trevor’s ass. The blond man leans back, nipping and licking Trevor’s thigh.

“Men have a bundle of nerves found in the rectal channel that provides-” Alucard is cut off when Trevor smacks his heel against the Dhampir’s back.

“In common language, if you will,” Trevor snaps, his voice muffled by the cover. He doesn’t hear another word, instead Trevor feels what he thinks is a finger gently prod its way into his ass. Tensing at the intrusion, Trevor jumps a little when Alucard presses his lips against his thigh again.

“Relax, Belmont,” the Dhampir murmurs against the skin, pushing his finger in further before curling it slightly inside Trevor. The hunter gasps as stars appears in front of his eyes, his toes curling as Alucard smiles against his thigh.

“What the hell was that?” Trevor gasps, tugging at the bonds that hold his hands above him. Alucard hums softly, answering, “That is your prostate. Did it feel good, Belmont?”

“If you do that again, I may come just from thAT!!” Trevor shouts when Alucard crooks his finger again. Semen splatters against the cover as Trevor twitches, his release leaving him with a soft tingling sensation the whole way down. His legs are dropped onto the bed as Alucard observes, “That was rather quick.”

“I… Haven’t had… A good fuck… In a few months,” Trevor gasp, blinking slowly as the cover is removed from his face. Alucard looks down at Trevor with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Well, that changes things,” Alucard mumbles, tracing his fingers over Trevor’s abs and up to his neck. Leaning down, Alucard presses his lips against Trevor’s throat, causing the hunter to tense and increase his breathing. With a twitch of the lip and a press, Trevor feels two fingers work their way into his ass.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Vampire?” Trevor snaps, pulling against his whip as he tries to squirm away from the other man.

“Such vulgarity,” Alucard sighs as he lightly spreads and closes his fingers in Trevor’s ass. The hunter inhales sharply again, his head falling back as the motion starts to become pleasurable.

“Says the man with his fingers up another man’s ass,” Trevor grits, arching up as Alucard adds a third finger. The Dhampir slowly fucks Trevor with his fingers, opening his ass while brushing against the spot he called a prostate. Trevor jerks and gasps, his cock hardening again as Alucard continues his administrations. Just as the edge of release appeared for Trevor, the Dhampir stops, pulling his fingers out and humming at Trevor’s moan of disappointment.

“Shit, no. Put it back,” Trevor whines, bucking his hips to entice Alucard to keep fucking him. The Dhampir chuckles before moving to his own pants, pushing them down enough for his own erection to spring out. Trevor looks at the Dhampir’s cock in shock, swallowing as Alucard shifts Trevor’s legs back over his shoulders, this time lining up his cock with Trevor’s asshole.

“Wait, wait, shit, it’s too big. It won’t fit, it’s not gonna fIT!” Trevor’s voice goes higher as Alucard slowly pushes in. Luckily for the hunter, Alucard is taking it slow, allowing Trevor to adjust to his size. After what felt like ages, Alucard finally stops, his hips pressing against Trevor’s as he stares at Trevor’s hands, his nostrils flaring. Trevor, even in his pleasured/pained state, notices the gaze and looks up himself. Droplets of blood slowly slide down his wrists from where his nails dig into the palms of his hands. Alucard leans forward, pressing his cock just a little further into Trevor, and licks up the blood.

“You truly are delicious,” Alucard murmurs against the pulse point on Trevor’s wrist, pulling his hips back enough to thrust into Trevor’s ass. The hunter gasps, his entire body tensing in pleasure, pulling a moan from Alucard.

“Again,” the Dhampir hisses, bucking again into the hunter. Trevor’s eyes roll to the back of his head as shocks of pleasure course through his body, causing him to clench around Alucard again. The two continue to buck and fuck until Trevor’s second release occurs, leaving the hunter hypersensitive and uncomfortable as Alucard keeps fucking him.

“Shit, stop. Fuck, no more,” Trevor hears himself beg, a little detached from the pleasure slowly turning into pain while Alucard continues his administrations.

“No. Not until I release inside you. Not until you promise not to get into any more bar fights,” Alucard sighs, slowing down to idly thrust into Trevor. Trevor thrashes against the bed and his whip, even as his dick slowly engorges from the painful pleasure that over stimulation brings.

“Shit, I- I won’t, fuck, get into- ah!” Trevor cuts himself off when Alucard’s cock brushes his prostate. Alucard huffs a laugh, looking too put together for having given Trevor two orgasms, leaning down to his ear and asking, “Get into what, Belmont?”

“Bar fights! No bar fights!” Trevor gasps, clenching and unclenching his hands as a third orgasm starts its course through his body. Alucard hums again, still thrusting into Trevor, before demanding, “Swear to me, Belmont. I know you can do it.”

“I, Trevor Bel-MONT! SWEAR!- to not get into any MORe bar fights,” Trevor’s voice goes higher every time Alucard thrusts into him. The Dhampir sneers, hissing, “Swear to me.”

“I swear, Aluca-” Trevor is cut off by a sharp thrust as Alucard snaps, “Swear to my real name.”

“Adrian Tepes! I swear to not get into any more bar fights,” Trevor gasps out. Alucard smirks, thrusting in once more and releasing his seed into Trevor. The warmth of the Dhampir’s seed is enough to send Trevor over the edge himself, his entire body tensing as he passes out.

 

As Trevor comes to, he hears Sypha hissing at Alucard while fingers run through his hair.

“… And the idea was just to make him not get into bar fights, not make him pass out,” Sypha snaps coherently as Trevor finally blinks his eyes open. Despite still being nude, his hands are bandaged and unbound, his whip wrapped neatly with his clothes and his head is on Sypha’s lap as she runs her fingers through his hair.

“I didn’t realize just how much pleasure he was getting,” Alucard sighs, his pants back up correctly and a frown on his face.

“Well, you should have thought of that before fucking my brains out,” Trevor croaks out, startling his companion.

“Are you alright? Does anything hurt?” Sypha frets, her hand stilling to allow her to look over his face. Trevor lets out a feeble laugh before coughing, blinking when Alucard appears right beside him, a mug full of water being brought to his mouth. After drinking his fill, Trevor pushes himself up into a sitting position, drawling, “You’re lucky that the sex was great, otherwise I’d kick your ass for making me pass out.” Alucard’s mouth twitches before he offers, “Next time, I’ll warn you before I give you a dry orgasm.”

“Is that what that was?” Trevor wonders while Sypha snaps, “No, next time I’ll deal with his punishment or both of us will, so we don’t have a situation like this again.” Alucard sighs and nods, reluctantly agreeing, “Very well, Belnades. We will do it your way. Although, the question of how is in the air.”

“We’ll figure it out once we get to it,” Sypha waves away, leaving Trevor with the same sinking feeling in his gut about how bad of an idea that is.


	4. Stubble

“You think I’m worried about either of you? I’m sure I can take on both of you,” Trevor smirks, crossing his legs at his ankles and staring down him companions with an air of confidence surrounding him. Sypha and Alucard share a look before Sypha begins to remove her robes and Alucard strides to the bed, a ribbon appearing in his hand from somewhere. Trevor raises an eyebrow before tensing as the Dhampir tied the ribbon securely around his erection.

“Wait, what the hell is that for? Take it off,” Trevor demands. Alucard’s mouth twitches into a small smile, explaining, “That is to prevent you from releasing until we decide to allow you that luxury.”

“What!” Trevor snaps (not squeaks, stop snickering Sypha, he can see her giggling from the corner of his eye, damnit) at the blond. Alucard’s smile becomes more devious as Sypha gets onto the bed, her vagina in Trevor’s face as she licks his now bound dick. The hunter hisses as Alucard, barely visible over Sypha’s ass in his face, cocks his head to the side and raises his eyebrows.

“I didn’t realize you would do that right away,” the Dhampir comments, watching as Trevor’s dick disappears into Sypha’s mouth. Trevor moans, looking at Sypha’s entrance before craning his neck to lick the wet slick shining on her vaginal folds. She yelps, pulling her mouth from his cock to turn and shoot him a wide-eyed look. Trevor gives her a cocky grin that turns into a moan when another mouth appears on his cock. Sypha moves away from Trevor, letting him see that Alucard is sucking his dick.

“Shit!” Trevor yelps, only getting a raised eye brow from the Dhampir as he attempts to squirm away.

“Get your fucking mouth off my dick!” Trevor snaps, hesitant to actually kick the son of a bitch in fear that his teeth would cut into the delicate flesh in his mouth. Luckily, Alucard slides off Trevor’s dick with a slurp, smirking as Sypha moves to Alucard’s side, crossing her arms under nice sized breast. Pouting up at the Dhampir, she snaps, “Don’t scare him like that. We need him aroused for his punishment.”

“I apologize, Belnades,” Alucard offers with an elegant bow. Sypha huffs, straddling Trevor’s hips to rub her wet pussy against his cock without letting the man enter her. Trevor inhales sharply at the warm wet feeling on his dick, whining as she shifts her hips on his dick.

“My, that’s an interesting noise,” Alucard notes, licking his fore and middle fingers on his right hand. Sypha gasps, her thighs trembling at whatever pleasure she is feeling as she continues to grind against Trevor, leaving the hunter as a trembling, whimpering mess.

“I-it’s a nice noise, com-compared to his usual rudeness,” Sypha stutters, massaging Trevor’s thighs as she continues her motion over his dick. Trevor groans, trying to buck into the wet warmth of Sypha, only to jump at the prodding of his asshole.

“What the hell?” Trevor snaps, craning his head up and to the side as he tries to figure out what is happening to his ass. Alucard hums, pressing a kiss to Sypha’s cheek as his hand continues to, apparently, push a finger into the hunter’s ass.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Sypha sighs, tilting her head up to look at Alucard.

“He needs to be stretched for my cock to fit in his ass,” the Dhampir explains, blunt as he wiggles his finger around in Trevor’s ass, brushing against something inside that causes him to buck against Sypha, leaving her gasping as well.

“A little warning would have been appreciated,” Sypha snaps, even as her thighs continue to tremble against Trevor’s hips. Alucard smirks, nodding his head as he slides a second finger into Trevor, leaving the hunter to gasp and squirm at the feeling.

“My apologies, Belnades. I would recommend you allow him entrance when I am able to properly fuck him,” the Dhampir informs her. Sypha huffs out a laugh, glancing over her shoulder to look at Trevor. The hunter had his head tossed back, his wrists straining against his whip as he whimpered and moaned at the attention being given to his body. She watches Trevor’s face flush and his eyes roll back as Alucard carefully presses a third finger into his ass.

“He makes cute faces too,” she comments, a smirk crossing her face as Trevor’s head snaps up enough for him to give her a glare before falling back with a moan as the Dhampir continues his administrations on the hunter. Alucard nods his head, pulling his fingers out to push down his pants and pull out his cock. Lining up his dick to Trevor’s ass, Alucard nods at Sypha, waiting for her to line Trevor’s dick up with her entrance. The two make eye contact and, at exactly the same time, Sypha drops onto Trevor’s dick while Alucard enters him.

“FUCK!!” Trevor yells, arching off the bed as his companions still, waiting for all three of them to adjust. Trevor trembles as Alucard runs his hands up the calves and thighs before him while Sypha massages the thighs, moaning and gasping as she trembles herself. Hesitantly, Sypha rises and drops down, causing Trevor to tense and Alucard to moan as the hunter tightens around his dick.

“Please, let me fuck you. Fuck me. I don’t know, shit!” Trevor babbles, looking at the Speaker and the Dhampir in turn. The two share a look before moving, Alucard brushing the spot inside Trevor while Sypha tightens and relaxes around his dick. The hunter gasps and groans, his eyes rolling into his head as the two continue.

“Do you wish to release, Belmont?” Alucard asks, watching as the man bucks into Sypha, getting her to gasp.

“I-If you want to, th-then you need t-to swear not t-to fffff-fight at bars,” Sypha keens, arching her back as Trevor thrusts into her as much as he can.

“Yes, I won’t. Please, more. Shit,” Trevor babbles, pulling at his whip and bucking his hips. Alucard sighs, pulling back until just the head remained in before thrusting in hard. Trevor stilled, his eyes wide as he stares sightlessly at the ceiling while Sypha pants from her spot on top of the hunter.

“Let’s try that again, shall we?” Alucard sighs, massaging Trevor’s thigh.

“I swear, on my ancestor’s grave, I will not get into another bar fight. Please, please, _please_ let me release,” Trevor begs. His companions look at each other before nodding, undoing the tie around his dick before really fucking him. The man wriggles underneath them, gasping and moaning before finally releasing, his sight blacking out even as he feels Sypha tighten around his cock and Alucard release his seed deep in Trevor’s ass.

 

Blinking, Trevor wakes up with two bodies beside him and a cover pulled on top of all of them, his wrists unbound with his whip back with his clothes.

“Apologies, Belmont. It appears we overestimated your stamina,” Alucard sighs, petting Trevor’s hair while Sypha presses a kiss to his cheek. Trevor blushes, glaring at the ceiling, mumbling, “I didn’t get laid in months, I woulda released sooner. It’s normal.”

“Of course,” Sypha drawls, a smirk on her face while Alucard gives his soft, huffing laugh that tells Trevor that he isn’t being believed. The hunter crosses his arms, scowling (not pouting, he can still see Sypha giggling. She needs to stop it) while his companions share amused looks over him before pressing kisses to his cheeks.

“If you’re good…”

“…perhaps we can do something like this again.” Trevor feels his cock twitch at that idea, even though he also feels nervous, now knowing how easily it is for them to make him pass out.


End file.
